


Heat Helper

by DropTheBeet



Series: Spideypool Bingo [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A Refreshing Hint of Pine, A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Bingo, beta!Peter, omega!Wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropTheBeet/pseuds/DropTheBeet
Summary: Prompt for Spideypool Bingo off tumblr. This is a one off, but may expand if I get enough interest. The prompt just kinda spoke to me adfjnaosidgnfrjut





	Heat Helper

Peter had been pretty desperate for money. At least, that was the excuse he used. And most believed him. At the time, his Aunt had just passed away, and the amount of sickness he ended up taking from work resulted in him being "let go".

 

And this job paid well. Damn well. It was hard for them to find "heat helpers" that didn't try to violate their guests’ privacy, exploit their vulnerability, or somehow made it worse.

 

Peter was a beta, but even for that he’d been told his scent was exceedingly muted. Plus, thanks to his secondary gender, he couldn't really smell what was so great about heat. It just smelt of sex and poor personal hygiene. Not that he was judging. No way. He was just thankful he didn't have his biology working against him like some of the people that he saw come in here.

 

No, the main reason he chose _this_ job, was because of a throw away comment his ex, Gwen, had said while he was looking after her through her heat.

 

She had smiled up at him as he smoothed her hair from her sweaty forehead, and told him he should do this professionally. Helping people. He didn't pump out hormones that aggravated the situation, and overall was a stable presence in the fever-like haze.

 

That stuck with him, particularly after he couldn't save her. Her passing hit him harder than a brick wall at 30 mph. He clung to the few things he did right by her like a lifeline. Doing this was the same in his mind as leaving flowers at her grave, plus had the added bonus that it meant he could afford to do the latter more often.

 

Also… It was nice, having the human contact. Feeling needed. Being recognised, without a mask covering up his deeds. It was especially improving his mental health after Aunt May.

 

And Gwen was right, of course. He _was_ good at it. Now he was a supervisor at his local Family Planning outpost for Omega Heat Services. He kept his eye on the camera feeds, ensured all data was wiped from the systems each hour, did a little training… But he missed being on the floor, with the service users.

 

So when he was called out to the front desk, he near launched out the door, customer service smile plastered on.

 

"Mr Parker, sir. This customer wants to pay in cash and won't provide any personal details, I don't know what to do. This wasn't in the training."

 

Peter nodded, barely glancing at the nametag before patting their shoulder. "No problem, Devin, I'll talk to them."

 

He stepped around the counter to find a familiar hulking figure in the corner, wearing a Spiderman print hoodie and fiddling with the leaves on the spider plant.

 

He bit his tongue on the name. There was obviously a reason Deadpool didn't want people knowing he was here. Peter could respect that.

 

"Hello, sir?" Peter approached carefully, letting his footfalls slap against the linoleum a little to announce his presence. "How can I help this evening?"

 

Deadpool, Wade, spun on his heel to face him. He wasn't wearing his mask for once, and now Peter noted that actually the hoodie was printed with half his mask and half Deadpool's.

 

"Hopefully your number once all this is done, sweetness." Wade winked a little exaggerated, "Or the number to a good Mexican place, if you wanna give me a fake one."

 

Peter felt his lips twitch a little, "This is a unique place to come looking for a hookup."

 

Wade nodded, "Or Mexican food. Look, I'm not being a creep. I actually do need use of your…" Wade hesitated, was that a blush? "Uh… services. Well, the places, not you specifically-"

 

Peter nodded, "Of course, sir. We have many suites available. Will you be using insurance today?"

 

Wade shook his head a little hard, "Nope. No thank you. Not looking to sell my medical information to anyone."

 

Peter cocked his head a little before stopping himself. "Of course. The pricing varies depending on the service, but all of it is confidential. We delete all data held hourly to ensure the highest discretion is used, unless something occurs where a service user may need evidence."

 

Wade nodded absently, eyes a little glazed. Peter watched as his skin started to gather a light sheen. "I'll pay whatever, but need someone there. Someone not disgusted by all… This." Wade waved vaguely at his face.

 

Peter nodded as Wade's hand slapped back down. "So, when will you be needing our services?"

 

Wade panted a little, shifting his weight. "Probably could have done with it a good… Two minutes ago."

 

Peter nodded sharply. "You only need company? Any amenities necessary?"

 

Wade shook his head, shoving his palms into his eyes. "Ngh… No. Just. Less light. No noise. No smells. Less everything. Please."

 

The end of his sentence sounded more like begging so Peter got moving, motioning back to Devin who stumbled over. "Yes, Mr Parker?"

 

"I'll be taking our guest down to the vaults." He ignored how Devin's nose wrinkled, instead taking note of the quiet whines coming from Wade. "Room 203. Call in Mr Daniels from his break, let him know he'll be the only supervisor."

 

As Devin nodded he turned back to Wade, who swayed on his feet. "Sir? Can you walk? I'll be taking you quite far."

 

Wade blinked hard, bringing up a shaking hand towards Peter before ripping it back and seeming to curl into himself. He whimpered, shaking his head.

 

"Right." Peter hooked an arm under Wade's shoulder, ignoring how the cotton was already near soaked through with sweat as he walked towards the elevator.

 

"Mr Parker!" Devin quailed a little as he stopped to stare. "Um, just, he hasn't paid?"

 

"We help people first, Devin. We can fix that later."

 

Devin nodded, scuttling back behind the counter. Hopefully to follow his instructions.

 

As he tugged Wade into the elevator, he felt the larger man shudder again, burying his face into Peter's shoulder. Peter stroked across Wade's head as they descended floor after floor, feeling the man near melt into him, his breathing evening a little.

 

As they reached the lowest floor the lift went, Wade's uncoordinated steps only hindered Peter's progress, so with a small sigh he knelt down to scoop up Wade into a princess lift. The only reaction he got from Wade was a deep rumbling purr that rattled straight through his bones, settling deep in his stomach.

 

It was almost unsettling without Wade's motormouth going a mile a second. Not quite as unsettling as when he started groaning, "Spidey. Fuck, please. Hurts."

 

It took a hot minute for Peter to realise Wade was completely out of it, unable to recognise his surroundings. Peter was still quietly thankful he'd resisted the urge to answer to his alter ego's nickname as he finally unlocked the thick airlock door to room 203.

 

Most Omegas hated it down here. There was only recycled air, zero daylight, and it gave off a cold, unfeeling air. It used to be for their more violent service users, before they separated the rut facilities.

 

But Wade seemed to calm as the door shut softly behind them, the only sound the soft whirring of the AC and their breathing. Peter flicked off the lights manually before walking them both over to the bed, pulling the covers over so the cool air wouldn't freeze Wade in his sweat soaked clothing.

 

The larger man sighed, relaxing hugely under the lack of stimulus, happily nuzzling his face into Peter's stomach where he now lay in his lap.

 

Well, he could gather more nesting materials later. Peter set to smoothing his hands down the back of Wade's neck, listening for the occasional small hitch in his breath. The only sign he was having cramps at all. Though, he guessed Wade did usually have a high pain tolerance.

 

He'd seen him chatter through being dismembered, not that it was something he liked to recall. Maybe it was just the excess stimulus?

 

Omegas were known to get heightened senses during their heat, but not by much. He wondered over the reasons as Wade's breath deepened into sleep.

 

**

 

He couldn't have been gone for more than five minutes before his ears perked up at the nearly muted sound of a rumbling growl beyond the door. There was something about it that felt more like this was Wade's version of a trill. The anger and frustration were apparent in its very nature, but there was a whiny undercurrent that pulled Peter in.

 

"Baby boy! Your here!"

 

He would have been more concerned with the nickname. It made sense as Spider-man, Wade had first met him when he was still in high school. But at this point he was well into his thirties.

 

But he found himself distracted completely by the blinding smile sent his way. He knew Deadpool's mask was expressive, but this was… New.

 

Wade's face fell, "Oh. Sorry, professional boundaries. I get it."

 

Peter shook himself out of it. Right. He was here for a job. He walked over and sat down next to Wade, rubbing across his back as the larger man shrank into himself.

 

"You don't need to worry about that, heat makes people say a lot worse."

 

Wade eyed him, a small smirk twitching up his lips. "Like what?"

 

Peter offered his own professional smile, "That would be confidential."

 

"Oooh, juicy. If I told you I'd have to kill you?"

 

Peter chuckled, still rubbing away the knot between Wade's shoulders, "Not quite that severe."

 

Wade hummed as the knot finally eased out beneath Peter's palm, flopping further over his knees.

 

"You wanna take a shower?"

 

Wade instantly tensed up, "Uh… Nope."

 

Peter paused, continuing to rub Wade’s back. "You wanna tell me why?"

 

Peter waited as Wade seemed to chew over his words, the silence stretching thin before the merc buried his face in his knees, voice muffled in the material.

 

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

 

He watched a little fascinated at the red creeping across Wade's neck, etching around various chunks of scar tissue. Finally, Wade groaned, shoving his face to the side to avoid Peter's gaze. "I don't wanna be alone right now."

 

Peter nodded, gentling his voice and stroking his hand across the heated flesh at Wade's neck. "I can come with you, it's no problem."

 

Wade twisted to face him, eyes wide. "I- Okay, I get maybe you don't mind doing it for other _guests_. But all of me looks like those army men toys put through a microwave then stretched over a corpse."

 

Peter blinked slow, "You don't look green. Or waxy."

 

"Yeah, well I'm very House of Wax after it gets set on fire."

 

"Okay." Peter rubbed absently at the soft skin of Wade's earlobe, "Well. Are you more concerned by how I'll feel by seeing you, or how I'll react?"

 

Wade opened his mouth only to snap it shut, scowling at himself and muttering under his breath.

 

Used to his conversations with the boxes over the years, and aware he wouldn't have heard most of the noise without his super hearing, Peter waited while feeling across the scarring at the back of Wade's head.

 

It was bumpy, for sure, but mostly soft in the absence of any hair follicles. He could feel the skin thickness changing beneath his fingertips, and wondered briefly if this was the softest skin on Wade.

 

"I think." Wade ground out, "I'm scared… Of your reaction."

 

"So, it bodes well I didn't react to your face, right?"

 

Wade clenched his jaw, "You seemed to when you came back in just now."

 

Peter halted and couldn't stop the blood rushing to his face. He deliberately pushed past his own awkwardness even as the words stuck to his throat, "Oh. That. You just… Have a nice smile. I wasn't expecting it."

 

Wade snorted, still muttering to his boxes, "Yeah, nice of him to try and be nice."

 

Peter fought down his blush, squeezing Wade's shoulder. "Look. I really am not bothered by your skin, it's a lot of scarring, but I've met plenty of veterans here. But we can go slow. Little bit by little bit, so then you know I won't be surprised. I can temper my reaction, if necessary."

 

Wade scowled, picking at a loose thread off his hoodie. "I don't want you to feel trapped here… With me. But also I-"

 

He bit off the end of his sentence with a choked off whine, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

"Oh." Peter tugged Wade, even as the other man refused to meet his gaze. "I won't leave. I'm not going anywhere, as long as you need me."

 

He felt Wade shudder beneath his palm, felt the muscle shift beneath the hoodie. Finally Wade nodded, voice a little cracked, "Okay."

 

"Good." Peter smile gentled into something more genuine. "Thank you for trusting me."

 

Wade nodded jerkily before reaching to tug off a leather glove. It proved to be a bit of a battle with the leather, no doubt from the sweating earlier, and Wade flexed his hand once it was freed.

 

Wade wasn't lying when he said he was covered in scars. Peter reached out and drew the hand closer, turning it over in his hands to stroke over the patterning. Noticing some fingers had no nails, stroking his thumb across them only for Wade to jerk slightly under his touch.

 

He brought the fingertip up to his face to press his lips to it in apology, only glancing up as Wade audibly gasped.

 

Peter felt the heat rush to his face as he dropped the hand like he was scalded. "Sorry! I didn't ask first, that was highly unprofessional, I-"

 

Wade shoved his hand back towards Peter, "Again." Peter watched the pink and red dancing up Wade's neck. "Please."

 

"Uh", He took the offered hand, gently massaging the palm before discreetly feeling the racing pulse at his wrist. "I think there's another wave. Do you want to get comfortable? Where do you want me?"

 

Wade's hand twitched a little in his grip. "Don't know. Usually never comfortable in my heats." Wade's mouth twitched into a sardonic grin, "You probably know more than me."

 

Peter nodded, smoothing his hands up Wade's wrist. "Okay, that's alright. We can just try stuff out. See what feels right. There any hard nos? Maybes?"

 

Wade tittered a little, sweat already adding a high sheen to his face. "Like a kink negotiation?"

 

"If that's what helps. Although I don't provide many of those services."

 

Wade gaped a little, "I mean- Really? You guys would? Wow." He shook his head a little. "Well… No kinks for you this time, baby boy. But uh… What you were doing earlier… Was real nice."

 

"You like me touching you?"

 

Wade nodded, avoiding his eyes, "Yeah and uh", He shivered a little, hand now slick under Peter's ministrations. "Making me feel… I dunno… Not gross? Unlovable?"

 

Peter smiled. He knew all about Wade's horrendous self loathing habits, but having him be so open about it... Not hiding behind his jokes...

 

Peter always had a soft spot for Wade, but him being in heat really cut straight to that vulnerable centre. So it was great news he was enjoying Peter looking after him. As it was what Peter did best, and his main urge with Wade being so nakedly honest.

 

"Okay. I'm really glad you feel that way." He held out his hand. "Give me your other hand."

 

Wade held it out with only a slight hesitation, Peter tugging at the edge of his glove.

 

"This okay?" At Wade's nod, Peter set to work gently peeling off the glove.

 

As he set the glove aside, he brought the hand to his face before glancing up to stare back into Wade's wide eyes.

 

"Do you want this?"

 

Wade swallowed hard, nodding sharply.

 

Peter smiled, "Good." He pressed a brief kiss to Wade's palm, noting how strongly of Mexican spices the other man smelled.

 

He shuffled forward, running his hands along the hem of Wade's hoodie. "This okay?"

 

He looked to ensure Wade's eyes were still sharp as he nodded his consent before tugging the hoodie over his head.

 

Peter's breath caught a little as Wade's skin was bared. He hovered his hands over Wade's chest, maintaining careful eye contact.

 

"Do you want-"

 

"Yes, please."

 

Peter smiled, finally skating his hands across the scarred skin and muscle. So much muscle. He watched a little dazed as Wade's muscles rippled a little like the flank of a stallion beneath his touch before Wade caught his hand, pressing it more firmly to him.

 

"Ticklish", Wade explained.

 

"Sorry", Peter pressed a little firmer across his shoulders, his pecs, his abs. The smell of spices increased hugely by the removal of the hoodie.

 

As Peter accidentally brushed over a nipple, causing Wade to whine and wriggle, Peter snapped out of his near-trance to notice Wade panting and glassy eyed.

 

Right, heat.

 

"Okay, are you in any pain?"

 

Wade frowned, pawing at his jeans where they stretched over his thighs.

 

"They're uncomfortable?"

 

Wade whined again, nodding and fumbling at the buttons. Peter gently pushed his hands away, guiding the large man on his back so he could help him shimmy out of the constrictive denim.

 

He was a little surprised at the Spider-man undies. Mostly due to all the debates they'd had over the merits of going commando.

 

The smell of spices were heady at this point, Peter convinced the man must have just consumed so much Mexican cuisine he basically sweated it.

 

Either way, the little wet patch over the Spider-man face was a little obscene. The size of the erection beneath it brain-seizingly large. Particularly on an Omega.

 

And now was _not_ the time to explore those thoughts. Not when Wade wasn’t in the right mind to say what he did and didn’t want, anyway.

 

Wade groaned, hands tugging Peter up towards him. As Peter followed the leading hands, he found himself a little breathless as he was spun face down into the mattress. At the silence from his Spider-sense, he let himself relax even as Wade's weight pressed flush against his back, erection poking at his ass.

 

Wade sighed, nuzzling into the back of Peter's neck and taking a deep inhale, causing goosebumps to shiver up Peter's back.

 

Wade hummed, a rumbling purr starting up as he kept inhaling Peter. "Smell good", Wade slurred. "Safe."

 

Never been told he smelt of anything before, but safe sounded like a good thing to him. Peter let himself smile a little, wrapping his arms around where Wade held him.

 

He turned to the side to breathe easier, "This helping?"

 

Wade hummed, nodding against the back of Peter's neck. "Mmhmm."

 

Peter threaded his fingers through Wade's against his stomach.

 

He hadn't known what to expect from the merc when he requested their services, but honestly this cuddly affection was… Nice. And very much needed. For both of them, apparently.

 

How nice, then, that they'd managed to find each other.


End file.
